Fukuyama
Fukuyama is the second largest city in Hiroshima-ken and has a population of about 465,000 people. It was first established in 1619 when Katsunari Mizuno, a feudal lord and cousin of Tokugawa Ieyasu built a castle in the area and thereafter, the city known as Fukuyama began to flourish. Fukuyama city is mainly an industrial city, with strong ties to ship building and steel manufacturing companies such as JFE Steel Corporation West Japan Steelworks. As part of the Bingo region, as opposed to the Aki region where Hiroshima city is located, Fukuyama has a very unique and individual atmosphere. Originally, Fukuyama castle area was known as koumoriyama or Bat Mountain. However, the Chinese character for bat can also be read as fuku and eventually the name morphed into Fukuyama, which means Lucky Mountain. As a result, the official city symbol for Fukuyama is the bat. This symbol can be seen on the city flag. During WWII, Fukuyama was badly damaged by air raids. Much of the city was reduced to rubble and many people were killed or injured. As a result, the city morale dropped to an all time low. In 1956, local residents planted 1,000 rose seedlings and launched the Rose Exhibition in an effort to revive the city. The exhibition is now known as the Fukuyama Rose Festival, an event held annually in May to honour the city and its citizens. Consequently, the rose has also become a symbol of Fukuyama city and the endurance of its people. The city is growing and changing rapidly. One major mall, CASPA, closed last year, but the building is still standing and serves as a prominent and useful landmark. Another new mall, INES/Rose Tower, recently opened, with restaurants, shops, and a hotel. The bus center renovations were completed early in 2012, and now the city's bus system is more streamlined, with a central information office right outside the train station. Fukuyama spans a comparatively large area and has a number of landscapes, from mountains and rural rice fields to urban development, industry and production, and beautiful beaches. It is the perfect jumping-off point for numerous day or weekend trips, but it also has many attractions of its own. Whether you're looking to shop or party, or spend some quiet time in a cafe or out in nature, Fukuyama has something to offer. Click here for an updated Fukuyama Wikia made by municipal ALTs. Transportation Getting in To/from the airport THE AIRPORT BUS runs directly to Hiroshima airport. It currently departs from platform 2. Tickets are available on the bus or at the discount vending machine. By train Fukuyama city is easily accessible from the east and the west and conveniently located along the Sanyo Shinkansen line. This means that you can get a direct bullet train to Tokyo or Hakata, without using any local trains. There is a Shinkansen information center located within the station. Look for the Midori Madoguchi, or green ticket window. In addition, there is also a discount ticket shop near the station, which allows you to buy cheaper tickets from a vending machine. Exit the the South side of the station and walk toward Tenmaya with the Bus Center on your right. There are 2 vending machines on your left: one for highway buses, and one for Shinkansen. If you buy from the vending machines, be careful of blackout dates, such as during Golden Week in May or Obon in August. There are two main local train lines that run through Fukuyama station, the Sanyo line and the Fukuen line. The Sanyo line runs from Okayama towards Hiroshima city and the Fukuen line runs from Fukuyama station to the northern region of the prefecture in the direction of Fuchu. By bus Fukuyama is also serviced by a very efficient, punctual bus system. However, buses that go to sparsely populated areas tend to be infrequent. All bus terminals are located in front of the station. There are two main companies that operate the bus system in Fukuyama, Chugoku Bus and Tomotetsu Bus. The main bus information center has timetables and routes for both Chugoku and Tomotetsu buses, as well as highway buses. At the information center, you can purchase PASPY cards. For further information see the Public Transportation section above. THE ROSE LINER is the bus that runs directly to Hiroshima city (Sogo bus terminal). Tickets are available on the bus; at the discount vending machine; or from Fukuyama City Hall, on the second floor. By car A car is a huge convenience if you live outside the main city area. Here are some major roads and areas you should be aware of. ROUTE 2 / ''NIGOUSEN ''is the main highway that runs through Fukuyama city. It stretches from Okayama ken to Yamaguchi ken. Route 2 runs parallel to the Shinkansen tracks and perpendicular to the Ekimae Dori. EKIMAE DORI '''is the main street that runs perpendicular to Fukuyama station. It intersects Route 2 at the city post office/ Chuugoku Bank/ Hiroshima Bank junction. '''HONDORI '''is a covered shopping arcade, which is located east of Fukuyama station. This arcade has many different entrances and eventually runs into another shopping mall area called the Joy Funamachi. The Hondori has many interesting shops and restaurants, as well as a few speciality stores, but it is not as lively as it once was. '''MOTOMACHI / HISAMATSU DORI: '''Motomachi is the covered shopping arcade that runs parallel to the Ekimae Dori. It begins behind Tenmaya, a large department store, and leads to Hisamatsu Dori, a popular street for its interesting bars and restaurants. Getting around Using a bicycle is the most common mode of transport among the JET community in Fukuyama. As a result, bicycle etiquette has become increasingly important. Firstly, Fukuyama has quite strict rules regarding riding a bicycle. For example, you must always have two hands on the handle bars. This means that you can’t talk on a cell phone or hold an umbrella while cycling. In addition, although it is not obligatory to use your bicycle light at night, it is advisable. You should usually cycle on the left side, but be aware that not everyone follows this convention, or any of them, so pay attention to your surroundings. There are several bicycle parking lots around Fukuyama station area. These are often manic in the morning and congested. If you do not put your bicycles in these designated areas, you run the risk of having your bicycle put into the bicycle graveyard by city officials. Recently police have also begun suggesting the use of two locks due a higher volume of bicycle thefts in the station areas. Taxis are easily available at the north and south exit of the station. There is also a taxi stand located beside Tenmaya and in the Hondori at night. In the case that you would like to call a taxi to your home, the following companies operate within the Fukuyama area. '''Asahi Taxi 084-954-7700 (also has large taxis available for those traveling with a large amount of luggage. Must be reserved before-hand. Rose Taxi 084-948-6210 Working JET placements Fukuyama placements are divided into City and Prefectural placements. City JETs in Fukuyama work at many (4-9) Junior High and Elementary schools throughout the city. There are around 20 City Fukuyama JET placements. Prefectural High School ALTs work in various high schools throughout the city. There is one municipal CIR. Click here for a Fukuyama JET wikia made by municipal ALTs. Foreign community Sightseeing Places to visit Fukuyama Castle This castle can be seen from the north exit of Fukuyama station. It was built in 1619 by Katsunari Mizuno, a cousin of the famous, historical icon, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Unfortunately, most of the castle was destroyed during the air raids of WW2. It was reconstructed in 1966. The castle is especially popular during the months of spring and summer and still remains to this day a focal point in Fukuyama city. Fukuyama Museum of Art is located northeast of Fukuyama station, within a five minute walking distance. Hiroshima Prefectural History Museum This museum is located just southwest of the art museum. It has a rebuilt village depicting traditional in the Ashida River valley. Japan Footwear Museum explores the origin and history of footwear. The museum, a former Geta factory, has over 2,000 items on display. Take the train towards Onomichi (westbound) and get off at Matsunaga station. The Folk Doll and Toy Museum is directly opposite the footwear museum and displays the traditional toys and dolls from the region. Holocaust Museum is located in Kannabe. This museum is small but definitely worth the 9 minute journey. Take the Fukuen line to Kannabe and follow directions from the website. www.hecjpn@urban.ne.jp Tel: (084) 955- 8001 Fukuyama Zoo has a great big cats section, a farm animals area, and an extensive array of monkeys. The price can't be beat at only 600 yen per adult.　Take the Fukuen line heading towards Fuchu, and get off at Kamitode station. If you're driving the zoo can be accessed by Route 378, about a 30 minute drive from Fukuyama station. http://www.fukuyamazoo.jp/index.php Tomo-No-Ura is a port town located on the southern peninsula of Fukuyama province. Traditionally, Tomo-No-Ura has been renowned for its scenic beauty and more recently as the town that inspired the village in Miyazaki Hayao’s film, “Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea.” More recently, scenes of Wolverine were shot at the local movie set. Access: From Fukuyama station, take the Tomotetsu bus from Platform 11 bound for Tomonoura/ Tomoko. Sensui Island is an island off the coast of Tomo-No-ura and accessible by ferry. It has scenic hiking trails and beautiful views. There is also a hotel on the island, where you can stay or just avail yourself of the onsen. Abuto Kannon is a shrine dedicated to the Goddess of Mercy. Prayers for safety at sea and easy child delivery are offered up to the goddess. The shrine is located on a cliff top by the coast and is said to be an extremely beautiful sight. Festivals Mid February - Mid March - The Tomo-no-Ura Hina Festival is a great chance to see a long standing Japanese tradition. Select houses open their doors and display Hina Dolls which represent the Royal family and their court. This festival is closely associated with Girls Day. Mid May - The Fukuyama Rose Festival is the opening of the festival season in Fukuyama and spans two days of events, including a parade and usually live concert featuring a local star. End of May - The Bentenjima Fireworks Festival is the first big fireworks festival in Fukuyama. If you have not seen a fireworks festival in Japan this is a must see. Go early to avoid the crush and get a good seat. Mid July - The Otebi Festival held in Tomo-no-Ura is a great example of how fun outweighs safety during the festival season in Japan. Strong taiko drum beats precede men carrying three large burning torches through town. ''Mid August - ''The Fukuyama Summer Festival a two day affair ending in the biggest fireworks show in Fukuyama. If the Bentenjima Fireworks are the season opener, then the Ashida River Fireworks are certainly the closing act. ''Mid July - Mid August - ''Every Saturday for the summer season the covered shopping arcades in Fukuyama are turned over to festival use. Booths of all sorts are setup and many Japanese people get outside to enjoy the summer heat and festival experience. Shopping Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Electronics Book shops Bike Shops Recycle Shops Others Eating Cafés Japanese food Foreign food Drinking Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map External links *Fukuyama City official homepage (English) *Fukuyama City official homepage (Japanese with multiple language links) Category:Hiroshima Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps